Meeting the Angels
by Wildfire
Summary: A year after the third Championships, the teams decide to get together in England for a reunion. Little knowing the surprizes and romances that would follow. (Various couples)
1. Character Profiles

In no way do I own any of the characters from Beyblade. Only the below character are what I lay claim to.

**Character Profiles**

**NAME:** Aaliyah Chai

**AGE: **17

**NATIONALITY:** British

**DESCRIPTION:** With a sleek ponytail of blue topaz that falls to her knees, its entire length is bound by a criss-crossing piece of white ribbon. With feathery bangs framing her face, hazel eyes stare out at the world.

With a pale denim skirt that ends at mid-thigh, knee high boots of pale blue encase Aaliyah's lower legs. Framing her body a long sleeveless jacket of dark denim falls to her lower leg, a pair of glittering white angel wings imprinted on the back.

**HISTORY:** Mr Dickinson's granddaughter Aaliyah moved in with her grandfather at the age of 13, when a fatal car crash claimed the life of her parents. It was also this same incident that took her sight, but not her spirit. Quickly overcoming her loss Aaliyah soon got into the sport of Beyblading, going on to join The Mystic Angels.

Due to her father's heritage Aaliyah is off mixed blood, half human and half neko-jin. Always curious about her neko-jin heritage Aaliyah became even more determined to find out about that side of her life when her only link was taken away.

**TEAM:** The Mystic Angels

**BEYBLADE: **An icy blue blade, the blades top is decorated with a trio of white features.

**BITBEAST:** Aurora

A creature send from the heavens Aurora appears as a magnificent bird, a plumage of snowy white, silver and blue feathers cover her body. Extending from her back three pairs of wings flow around her, while the centre are a snowy white the top and bottom pairs are of a shimmering light. Normally wrapped around her body the upper and lower pairs unfurl themselves when her power is needed.

Long trails of white fire extending from her tail and head, while a silver crown dons her head and chest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**NAME:** Christiana (Chris) Reynolds

**AGE:** 17

**NATIONALITY:** British

**DESCRIPTION:** With coppery highlights running through dark brown curls Christiana's hair when free flowing falls in a curly mass to her shoulders. Although bangs frame her face her hair is usually held back by the black handkerchief styled bandanna she wears. Rich chocolate brown eyes shine with a mischievous, yet intelligent light.

Wearing a red vest styled top Christiana proudly shows the silver logo imprinted on its front; the word 'Angels' printed across its centre with a pair of wings as its background. Covering her lower arms red sleeves begin at her elbows before disappearing into black fingerless gloves. Cropped jeans of mid-blue clad her legs, while white and red trainers finish the picture.

**HISTORY: **One of the initial founders of The Mystic Angels Christiana or 'Chris' as her friends know her is well respected by the others, even those older than her. Despites the playful side she shows Christiana has a mature nature for her age, although fun loving she is very loyal to those she cares about.

Being the daughter of two of England's best known researchers in Beyblade technology Christiana has been bought up with the sport all her life. Having known Aaliyah all her life the two are the closest of friends.

**TEAM:** The Mystic Angels

**BEYBLADE:** A deep crimson blade, the blades top is decorated with black scratch like marks.

**BITBEAST:** Andromeda

With the blessing of the stars behind her Andromeda is one with the courage of a lion and flight of an eagle. With a coat of soft silvery fur Andromeda takes the form a proud lioness, a shimmering light surrounding her form. Yet, what adds to her heavenly from are wings of pure white that extend from her back.

Silver armour encases her legs, while a crown dons her head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**NAME:** Irisa Jones

**AGE:** 17

**NATIONALITY: **Irish****

DESCRIPTION: With long bangs that fall delicately against her face a silky white braid falls to her knees, four long threads of pale blue streaks interwoven in the braid. A sharp contrast to white hair and pale skin are the twin orbs of deep sapphire that observe the world around them.

Resting in the hollow of her throat a sapphire tear drop hangs from a blue ribbon that encircles her neck. With flowing sleeves a blue snake print tunic rests comfortable against her frame, a shimmering blue sash tied around her waist. Pale flared jeans covered slender legs, while a beaded dragon spirals up one leg. White boots appearing beneath the flared jeans.

HISTORY: The daughter of a bitbeast researcher, Irisa and her mother moved from Ireland when Mr Dickinson offered her mother a position within the BBA's England branch. Although Irisa's deafness prevents her speaking it doesn't stop her from making her self heard. Along with a unique gift she has Irisa's condition has helped her understand the world in ways others can't.

Becoming friends with the others shortly after arriving in England Irisa and Chris became the founders of The Mystic Angels.

TEAM: The Mystic Angels

BEYBLADE: A white blade, the blades top is decorated with silver flames around its edges.****

BITBEAST: Aphrodite

Surrounded by a wavering light Aphrodite is the steed of the heavens, the horn from her head holding a constant glow within its self. Legend saying that if it's light should ever die bad tidings will soon follow. While her body and the wings which enfold her are of purest white, her flowing tail and elegant mane are both of silvery fire.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**NAME: **Leann Turner

AGE: 18

NATIONALITY: British

DESCRIPTION: With fine golden highlights running through auburn hair Leann's short hair while spiked in the back, has bangs which veil her eyes. Peering through an auburn veil emerald eyes shine with an inner strength.

With a crimson T-shirt that falls off the shoulders the golden 'Heaven Send' stands out greatly from its crimson background. Fishnet sleeves of the same crimson cover most of the arms and upper hands. With a black cargo styled skirt, a red belt of overlapping circles hangs at a slant across her hips. Red ankle boots completing the picture 

HISTORY: Aaliyah's cousin Leann has always been protective of the younger teen, especially after the crash which claimed her parents and her sight. Getting her cousin into the sport of Beyblade Leann has a unique sense of style, not one to follow others trends. Curious about the world around her Leann is up for any chance to learn something new.

TEAM: The Mystic Angels

BEYBLADE: A jet black blade, its top is decorated with three red circles****

BITBEAST: Athena

Protector of life and seer of fates Athena takes the form of grey wolf, her soft fur a mixture of various greys. To identify her position Athena has a tail to represent each passage in time, past, present and future.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**NAME:** Trinity Cole

AGE: 18

NATIONALITY: British

DESCRIPTION: With a veil of fine strands hiding ocean blue eyes a neat braid of platinum blond hair falls down her back. The number of slim braids which framed her face highlighted by the interwoven beads and ribbons of blues and greens. With a slim, yet athletic form Trinity moves with grace and speed.

With pale blue leggings that hug her legs a short skirt of dark denim contrasts against them. An ocean blue halter neck dons her upper frame while ribbons of the same colour entwine there way down her arms, blue gloves covering her hands.

HISTORY: A former acrobat of a circus trope Trinity and her family were out of a job when the circus disbanded. Deciding to settle down amongst friends Trinity turned her mind to Beyblading and her acrobatics. While Trinity made a name for herself in both areas, her parents not only became a well known name as horse breeders but also as professional trainers for upcoming performers.

TEAM: The Mystic Angels

BEYBLADE: A sapphire blue blade, its top is decorated with swirling bands of green.

BITBEAST: Atalanta

Granter of safe passage for ocean voyages and keeper of the sea Atalanta appears as giant serpent of the sea. Its stream like body glittering with the moisture of its ocean dwelling as its rears out of the sea. A flickering mass of blue scales a dance of green spines appears along its back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**NAME: **Ebony Lowe

AGE: 19

NATIONALITY: British

DESCRIPTION: A jet black wave of sleek strands which settle at her middle back Ebony gathers the upper part of her hair together, forming a neat braid with the tail made. Highlighted by dark hair and brown skin eyes of softest grey observe the world around her, wisdom and determination dwellings within their depths.

With a shimmering scarf of dove grey encircling her neck the two tails trailed down her back. Contrasting against her skin a halter neck tunic of simple white fell to mid-thigh, a dark brown skirt laying underneath it before endings above her knees. White three quarter length boots covering her lower legs.

HISTORY: The eldest member of The Mystic Angels Ebony is seen as the elder sister by the entire group. Given up at birth Ebony has never known her real family, therefore before settling down with the Lowe family Ebony was pasted around a number of foster homes. These experiences both good and bad showed her the many faces life could have however, despites this Ebony has become a wise and understanding woman. Although quiet Ebony has an inner strength which helps her stands against the odds.

TEAM: The Mystic Angels

BEYBLADE: A dark grey blade, the top is decorated with black spirals.

BITBEAST: Astral

A graceful beast Astral's slim line form radiates the pale glow of the moon, the very object she represents. A mixture of white and greys the dragon of the moon was well known for her wisdom and judgement. Content to watch the stars Astral also finds it peaceful to glide through the open sky.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is going to be great; getting everyone together was a brilliant idea."

Entering the vast shopping centre of Heathrow airport Tyson looked in amazement at the area around him; it definitely wasn't what he expected. When he'd been told England would be a lot different than Japan he'd thought Mr Dickinson had been kidding him, now he saw he hadn't.

"Wait up Tyson!"

Remembering where he was Tyson could only grin as he turned to those behind him; seeing he wasn't the only one who was excited. Waiting for the others Tyson could see they shared his awe as they looked over all that was around them. A few moments later his travelling companions joined him; with Max, Kenny, Hilary and himself the reunion was already under way.

"So this is England, it's a lot different from what I expected."

Seeing the others nod their head in agreement at Max's words Tyson was more than ready to see what this new country had to others. However, before any plans could form a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts; glancing around it wasn't hard to spot the owner.

"Hey Rei, good to see you again buddy."

Giving a wave towards his Chinese friend Tyson soon saw the others that made up Rei's own group as the White Tigers came into view. Taking the time he had to take them in Tyson was surprised at the changes a year could make to people. Despites a growth spurt both Lee and Rei remained the same however, it was Kevin and Mariah that caught everyone's attention.

Having lost some of her childish figure Mariah had blossomed into a promising young woman, a form of grace and beauty in one. Kevin on the other hand had under gone the biggest change, no longer the squirt of the group. Having experienced a major growth spurt in the last year the neko-jin had settled at a respectable 5ft 11ins. Although his green bangs still fell in his face Kevin's remaining hair now hung in a loose braid down his back.

"Tyson, guys it's great to see you."

"Yeah it's been to long."

Besides the initial formal greeting the two groups quickly busted into laughter as they greeted one another. As old friends do the past year was forgotten as embraces were exchanged all around, each adding their own piece to the growing conversion. Caught up with their reunion the small group of excited teens were startled by the question directed at them.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Following everyone else Tyson turned his attention to this new speaker only to break out in a grin as he saw who it was.

"Well Parker seems you haven't changed abit."

"Why change what doesn't need to be change?"

Smirking at Lee and Michael's exchange Tyson saw he wasn't the only one amused with them. Giving his own greeting to the baseball star Tyson soon went on to greet Eddy and Emily however, upon doing so he couldn't help but wonder what was different.

"Hey Emily, what happened to your glasses?"

"Contacts thought I'd give them a try."

"Well it suits you."

Letting the two girls finish their exchange the gathered lads still found it surprising that the two were now such good friends, considering they couldn't stand each other at first. Realizing they still had time to spare before Mr Dickinson came to meet them the growing group decided to explore what English culture had to offer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I didn't think England would be so different, it's so much unlike China."

"Don't worry to much, just think of it as new opportunity."

Taking in Emily's words into account Mariah realized what the other had said was true. Deciding to give in to the lull of shopping the three girls had ventured off from the boys to investigate the wonders of English fashion.

Although Emily and Hilary themselves were quite comfortable in these type of surroundings Mariah had been a little weary about it all. However, with a little pushing from the others they had finally convinced the neko-jin to purchase an outfit she liked. Even doing go far as to get her to exchange her traditional look for the new one.

So it that the pink haired teen was showing off pale cropped jeans, white trainers and a pink T-shirt; its kitty kat logo highlighting the winking cat.

"So how are things with you and Rei? Anything we should know?"

"No, not really."

"What's that mean?"

"After the Championships Rei and I had a good talk, and well we came to realize that nothing would ever happen between us. When it came down to it, it was like caring about a brother."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, besides it made me rethink things and if I hadn't I wouldn't be were I was now. I came to realize who it was I really cared about."

Seeing the questioning looks Emily and Hilary send her Mariah couldn't help but laugh as she looked upon her friends. Knowing the two would be surprised at her boyfriend's identity Mariah was just about to reveal it when she was suddenly stopped.

"Stop stalling already and tell us."

Whipping round Mariah instantly calmed and broke into a smile as she saw none other than Julia and Mathilda. Quickly exchanging embraces each of the girls couldn't express how happy they were to see each other.

"So who is he?"

Remembering where she was Mariah could see each of her friends were eager to know who her boyfriend was.

"It's Lee."

"Lee, are you serious? When did that happen?"

Unable to contain her grin Mariah looked over those before her; although she was grateful to have the White Tiger and everyone else behind her sometimes she missed having her female friends around. It was one of the reasons she'd been so looking forward to this reunion, so that she could meet up with those before her.

"Well, it happened like this….."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enjoying the cuisine of fast food the large group of mixed teens gathered together in the open area of the airports dinning area. Since their gathering the group had spend the last hour and an half waiting for the one who had arranged this reunion in the first place. Although they had kept busy they were beginning to wonder if Mr Dickinson had remembered.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but the flight was late coming in."

"Flight? What do you mean Mr Dickinson?"

"Why that of Kai and the others."

Turning their attention in the direction Mr Dickinson indicated everyone quickly picked up their dropped jaws as they lay eyes on the famous Russian bladers. Not only have their entire changed, but in some cases their physical appearance had also changed.

The first to get everyone's attention was the famous couple of the group, fire and ice united together.

No longer dressed in his familiar white clothing Tala now stood before them glad in dark jeans and a dark red tank top, a black jacket covering him. However, it was the dark tinned glasses which covered his eyes that surprised everyone when they looked upon the red haired teen. Physically Tala hadn't changed much in the last year, despites from growing which everyone had seemed to do.

As for his partner, like Mariah Anaya had really come into her own and become even more of a beauty than before. Although coldness still remained about her there was a sense of liveliness about her that wasn't there a few years ago. No longer confined to its normal ponytail Anaya's white hair hung loosely around her, while three thin braids of red hung on each side of her head. Although white still remained her chose of colour for clothing her attire had changed. An off the shoulder top the navy blue colour contrasted against the white skirt she wore, white knee high boots matching the look. Long white sleeves covered the most of her arms.

Seeing the closeness the two Russian's had anyone watching could see they were an item however, what shocked everyone more than the fact that they were still going strong was the item Anaya wore. Placed on her wedding ring finger was a stunning yet simple engagement ring, showing to all the commitment they wanted to make with each other.

In Bryan's case the elder had chosen to let his close cropped hair to grow into long strands that fell to his shoulders. Attired in dark pants and lilac shirt the tall blader was framed by a long black jacket. Never expecting the Russian to appear so casual everyone had to admit the teen looked very dashing, obliviously the years spends away from Boris had allowed Bryan to come out of his shell.

However, it was Kai himself that surprised everyone; although a welcome change to the teen they were still shocked to see the first steps towards regaining a new lease on life. Still wearing his familiar black cargo pants Kai had decided on a dark crimson halter styled top; his usual silk scarf enclosing his neck. While his slate bangs still shadowed his eyes, his remaining blue stands had grown even longer now hanging in a thick ponytail to his lower back.

Taking in what they saw everyone was surprised at the major change the Russians had gone through. Yet, despites their surprise everyone had to admit that the new looks were very stunning; especially the girls who had to say the boys looked quite dashing, while the boys found Anaya quite stunning. Glad to see the change within the bladers everyone present hoped they were coming out of their shells. Having learnt some details about their past after the Russian Championships they found they couldn't hold grudges against them. Instead becoming more patient with them, realizing how strange it must be for them to embrace the knowledge that they didn't have to answer to anyone.

"Hey Kai, guys, didn't think you'd show."

"And miss the look on your faces I don't think so."

Seeing the grin Kai wore Tyson made the first move into welcoming the group into their mists, everyone soon following suit as they reacquainted themselves.

"Well now everyone shall we be going? We have a long journey ahead of us."

Voicing their agreement everyone quickly gathered their belongings together before following Mr Dickinson's form, each curious about their destination and what this reunion would bring.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 3**_

"…and that's when he proposed."

"He really did that? Never though Tala had it in him to be the romantic type."

Containing her laughter as she saw the awed look that those before her wore, remaining quiet Anaya watched as her female companions sneaked a look towards the one they spoke of. No sooner had she boarded the coach then she was pushed to the back, the girls eager to know about her engagement to Tala. Gathered around the little band listened silently when she told of Tala's proposal.

"He's a lot of things, we all are it's only lately that we've come to show it."

Hearing the silence which settled around her Anaya couldn't blame them, after all she and the others didn't exactly have one of the best pasts to be proud of. Yet, despites everything they really had begun to get their lives on track, surprising everyone with the changes they'd made.

"And you've got a whole life time to show us."

Hearing the understanding in Mariah's voice Anaya was touched by the smiles those before her gave her. If anyone had told her she'd be in the situation she was in now but a few years ago she wouldn't have believed them, yet look at her now.

"Amen to that, have you seen how hot your boys have become? Bryan and Kai have really changed, they're still single right?"

Busting out in laughter at Mathilda's comment the little group felt the mood quickly lighten as the tension left them. Seeing the looks that the guys were sending them the girls couldn't help but break out into fresh rounds of laugher.

Calming down the girls turned their attention back to each other, easily passing the time away with all the catching up they had to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pulling to a stop before iron gates and stone walls the stream like form of the coach drew to a halt besides the mansions boundaries. Situated in a picturesque location Mr Dickinson's home was like a fairy tale; surrounded by thick woods on three sides the shimmering surface of a lake could be seen on its forth.

Trooping off the coach its occupants looked in awe around them, none of them expecting they'd be staying in a place like this. With a gravel driveway leading to its front a large stone building could be seen; a high trail of green ivy covering its front, colourful flowerbeds situated at its front while a vast lawn of green lay before it.

"Well then everyone, shall we?"

Coming out of their reserve the group of bladers shared a glance between themselves before quickly gathering their belongings and following Mr Dickinson's lead.

Moving with the group Kai couldn't help but glance around at the surrounding area, something about the place gave it a soothing aura. No wonder Mr Dickinson had spoken so fondly of the place when he told people about it; he could see now why the old man wanted him and the other Russian teens to live here. Brushing silvery bangs aside Kai returned his attention to the one beside him, his trail of navy strands swaying behind him as he did. Giving a grin at Rei's statement Kai could honestly say that although he was happy to see everyone again, it was his Chinese friend he was most glad to see. Through all the trials and set backs the two had formed a firm friendship, coming to regard each other as brothers other the years.

Hearing the musical noted of a flute fill the air as they neared their destination Kai saw Rei shared his puzzlement as he heard the sound. Wondering what the source of the sound was Kai didn't have time to ponder it as cries filled the air; moments later Kai found himself knocked to ground. Dazed by the sudden impact with the ground Kai took a minute to regain his senses, only to find himself gazing up into dark eyes.

Standing over Kai's fallen form the graceful form of a snowy white husky/wolf looked down with passive judgement at the one beneath him. With a white pelt covering its body the black marking across its face and around its eyes could clearly be seen.

"Don't worry, I got the same greeting."

Liking what he saw within the boy beneath him the half wolf gave an approving lick to the stranger before giving an excited bark as it ran towards Mr Dickinson.

Releasing his breath as the husky moved off him Kai took a moment to gather himself together before realization quickly stuck him, that voice had belonged to Brooklyn. Hearing the startled gasps of those around him Kai was surprised to see the hand which was offered to him. Accepting the help Kai contained his own shock as he came face to face with none other than Brooklyn, the very person who had pushed him to the limit and nearly taken him out.

Facing off against the one before him Kai could feel the tension around him as everyone towards them, each wanting to know how the two would act. Only after they'd left the stadium that day did anyone find out just how much the battle had taken out of Kai. Having learnt the details from Bryan they'd listened in shock as he told them the blader had been rushed to the hospital; Anaya having found him collapsed in the corridor.

Although they knew Brooklyn had changed they couldn't blame Kai if he still held hard feelings towards the elder. However, to everyone's relieve and surprise Kai only grinned before offering his hand to Brooklyn. Seeing the two putting things aside everyone was surprised once again as another familiar voice filled the air.

"If for nothing else the looks on your faces have made this trip worth it."

Glancing over to the white washed porch everyone didn't need a second guess as to whom the good natured tone belonged to. Perched casual on the porches railings, the slim form of a flute resting between his hand, Mystel looked with a smile towards them while Garland leaned on the railing beside him.

"Mystel, Garland! What are you guys doing here?"

"And miss all the fun; you didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily did you?"

Laughing at Mystel's light hearted humour everyone could see the blader hadn't changed over the last year, still the same fun loving individual.

"Blanca, I hope you're not causing trouble."

Taking his gaze from those before him Kai found him self as a sudden loss for words as he laid eyes upon the one who had spoken. Bound by a length of white ribbon a long mass of topaz blue hair fell down their back, the feathery bangs which settled around their face only emphasizing the hazel eyes they framed.

Making their way across the porch their slender form moved with a car like grace, the long denim jacket flowing around them. Coming to stop a few feet from the porches steps, Kai became lost with in hazel eyes as their owner turned their gaze upon those before them.

Seeing the white blue which ran before him Kai pulled himself together as Blanca went to his mistress, quickly standing beside her. Hearing the gently growl Blanca gave as she ran her fingers through the silky fur on his neck, Kai could see the husky was enjoying himself.

"Well, we all know where he gets his mischievous side from."

"Grandpa! We weren't expecting you till later."

Surprised at the statement just made everyone; besides Brooklyn, Mystel and Garland looked with widened eyes towards Mr Dickinson. Talking quietly amongst themselves everyone watched as the young woman before them made her way to where Mr Dickinson stood; unaware of the patient guiding that Blanca was delivering. Excepting the hug he gave her, everyone looked on as their confusion increased.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Aaliyah."

"You have a granddaughter Mr Dickinson? How come you never told us?"

"We were always so busy preparing for the Championships that I never had time to tell you. That's why I decided to hold the reunion here, everyone was so eager to meet you all."

"You always did have a tenancy to get caught up in things Grandpa."

Seeing the grin Aaliyah wore at her comment the others couldn't help but silently agree with her, the BBA director did tend to get involved with more than he could handle at times.

"Sounds like we have quite the gathering. I guess everyone agreed to this little reunion of yours."

Puzzled by Aaliyah's comment Kai didn't have time to question it meaning as everyone's attention was caught by a new addition to the scene.

"You do realize Maria's going to have a break down when she finds out you've arrived with out telling her before hand."

Leaning back against the doors frame the slim, yet toned form of a young woman could be seen looking out at them. Peering through auburn strands emerald orbs shone with amusement as she looked towards Mr Dickinson.

"Yes I did realize that, that's why I'm hoping she'll turn her attention to fussing over everyone else rather than me."

"You're a brave man Grandpa, foolish but brave."

Seeing the startled looks everyone gave her the auburn haired beauty could only roll her eyes in despair as she moved off from her position next to the door frame. With the steady clink of her heels signalling her position she came to stand on Mystel's free side, sharing Aaliyah's smile as she did.

"Let me guess, you forgot to mention us Grandpa."

"He wouldn't be Grandpa otherwise Leann, besides you love seeing the look on people's faces when they find out."

Hearing Leann's laughter at Aaliyah's statement Kai found himself joining in everyone's laughter as they looked upon Mr Dickinson's blushing face. Realizing that there was a lot more to Mr Dickinson than met the eye, Kai came to the conclusion that they really didn't know that much about the BBA director. Especially considering the fact that none of them knew he had two granddaughters.

"Leann, Aaliyah! If that's your Grandfather tell him I'm not amused! Honestly showing up like this, the least he could do was tell me his flight was early."

"And so the show begins."

Seeing the smirks which Leann and Aaliyah tried to hide as Maria's voice reached them the other had no doubt that this trip would be a memorable one indeed.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"I don't think I've ever seen Mr Dickinson excuse himself that quickly before, that Maria really can keep people in line."

Finishing off the last bit of his hair Rei quickly secured the ribbon that bound it, releasing his ebony rope he once again felt its familiar weight against his back. Although Maria had told them to settle in and freshen up Rei knew that despites the few hours they had it would take a lot longer to dry his hair if he washed it. Instead settling on a quick brush before once again encasing it in its familiar wrap. Exiting the adjoining bathroom Rei couldn't hide his grin at the sight which greeted him as he entered the bedroom he was staying in.

Devoid of his crimson top Kai sat cross-legged upon his bed, valiantly trying to work a brush through tangled strands. Taking a moment to observe his friend Rei couldn't believe how much Kai had changed in the last year, how much of all the Russian's had changed. They had really taken control of their lives, completely changing things around.

Yet, despites knowing that Kai had under gone some changes Rei had still been surprised when they finally met, especially with his new hair style. Although his navy strands hung in a wet tangle down his back Rei had to say that the new look suited him; hock he'd been telling Kai he should grow it out for a while now.

Hearing the growl Kai gave as he admitted defeat Rei could only chuckle as he decided to give his friend a hand.

Dropping the brush he held Kai growled in frustration as he gave in, no matter how hard he tried he was getting no where. He didn't care what anyone said long hair was hard work, especially when it rebelled like this. Preparing himself for a second go Kai was surprised when his roommate took the brush from his grasp.

"Here let me."

Settling down behind him Rei was once again reminded of how far their friendship had come as Kai offered him no resistance. Having plenty of experience when it came to hair Rei quickly, but patiently divided the navy mass into workable sections.

"You and the others almost gave everyone a heart attack you know."

"And I thought Tyson's mouth couldn't get any bigger."

"You'd be surprised, but still it's good to see you again my old friend."

"It's good to see you to my friend."

Sensing the truth in Kai's words Rei found it quite amusing to see Kai's lowered head and shut eyes as he worked the brush through his long strands. Working the last of the tangles out of navy locks Rei was surprised to find that despites its thickness Kai's hair was silky to the touch, now hanging in a sleek curtain down his back. Giving it one last sweep Rei handed the brush back to its owner, smiling at the half lidded glance Kai send him.

"Oh by the way you're leaving it down."

Moving from his position Rei couldn't suppress his laughter at the surprised look Kai send him at the statement. Seeing the returning grin Kai send him Rei knew that in this matter he had won, which in its own was a remarkable feat. Reigning in his laughter Rei picked his sash from the bed before quickly tying it around his waist, leaving the ends dangling at his side.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Hearing the familiar voice Rei turned to face the one who had spoken, standing in the open doorway Aaliyah's graceful form rested against the frame. Taking in Aaliyah's form Rei couldn't place what it was but there was something different about her, something familiar. The air around her, the way she moved reminded him of himself and the other White Tigers.

Speaking of differences although Kai was a little embarrassed as he noted his state of undress Aaliyah however, showed no signs of it herself. In fact her attention didn't seem to be fixed on anything, merely glancing at the area around her before looking to himself as he spoke.

"No that's ok you weren't disturbing us Aaliyah, is there anything we can help you with?"

"I came to see if you and Kai wouldn't mind joining us in the living room. The others should be arriving any minute now and Grandpa thought it would be better if we got introductions over with before dinner."

"Sure we'll be right down, but I thought everyone was here."

"Not quite everyone, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get on fine."

Seeing the smile Aaliyah send him Rei returned the gesture before watching the young woman excuse herself. Turning his gaze to where Kai still sat Rei found it very interesting to see that the garnet eyed youth still born a slight brush. Never seeing Kai in such a state before Rei began to thing that his trip would be very interesting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hearing the occasional trend of footsteps as the last few arrived Aaliyah offered each a smile as they entered the living room. Although she had only known everyone for a few hours she had already begun to get a feel of everyone's different auras. Although her heritage had provided her with greater senses that most, it was only with the loss of one that she really began to see the world. Everything had its own vibration, its own air, especially when it came to people which made it a lot easier when it came to identifying people.

Speaking of which Aaliyah still found it surprising that none of them, besides the initial three had noticed. Then again Mystel and Garland only got on so quick because of Brooklyn, who as soon as they met knew straight away about her blindness. From what he had told her Aaliyah had learned that the elder had a gift very similar to Irisa, which would prove to be a very interesting encounter when they met. Having spent the last three days in the boys company she and Leann had come to enjoy the trio's company, finding them to be quite the characters. Hopefully, everyone else would come to enjoy their company once they arrived; she herself was looking forward to meeting the others again.

With her legs tucked under her Aaliyah found the bustling house a pleasant change to the usual emptiness it held. Yet, despites the chatter that was going on it was very low key as everyone's attention was fixed on Mystel's musical talent. Playing as he went along the floating notes of his melody filled the air as he played his flute, quiet content to play for everyone.

Knowing Mystel was situated on the floor before her chair Aaliyah hated to disturb him however, the sudden commotion outside the double doors left little choice in the matter.

"I'm just saying your technique could use a little practice."

"Practice, if I'm so rusty then now come I've won the last few matches against you."

"I wouldn't say two matched is a few, despites I've learned a few tricks since then. Next time you're going down."

"Honestly would the two of you calm down, people would think you hated each other rather than being friends."

"Oh come on Ebony, it's all in the spirit of good natured jibbing."

Hearing the friendly banter Aaliyah couldn't help but laugh as she regular lines which her cousin and Chris always shared when they met up. While Ebony once again acted as the neutral party between the two yet, despites the banter and the jibbing no one ever took it seriously.

Sensing the questioning air which had descended amongst those present Aaliyah picture the surprise on everyone's faces when they found out about her and the others. If they didn't know about her and Leann she had a strong feeling that they wouldn't know about their team. Hearing the double doors being pulled open Aaliyah felt the silence that filled the room as Leann introduced those behind her.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to the remaining Angels."

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"It's certainly been an eventful day, and I thought we'd be the only ones to surprise everyone."

With slender fingers working to unravel the thin braids of red Anaya leisurely went about her task as she looked out at the world before her. Perched on the window seat Anaya was bewitched by the view that she saw, the shimmering surface of the lake a moon kissed mirror as it reflected the sky above. Feeling her artistic side kicking in Anaya had to resist the urge to capture the scene before her as common sense made her realise it was far too late to be painting. However, that didn't stop her from printing it to memory for later reference, giving a contented sigh Anaya enjoyed the moment of ease she had.

"It's so beautiful."

"That it is, but it still doesn't match up to you."

Becoming lost in her thoughts Anaya, in one of her rare moments, had failed to notice the approach of her red haired fiancé, yet hearing his voice soon reminded her of his presence. Taking her gaze away from the window Anaya turned to the one beside her, a smile gracing her face as she did.

Taking in her fiancé Anaya still found it hard to believe that she was lucky enough to gain him as her companion, someone who knew her better than she did at times, that and he had body to die for was an added bonus. Still wet from his shower Tala's red strands hung in a straight curtain past his shoulders, thin rivers of water making their way down his chest. With his tinted glasses now resting on his nose, Tala was dressed in nothing more than his pyjama bottoms as he stood before her.

"If you're trying to score points, I have to say its working."

Even as she voiced her reply Anaya watched as Tala's grinning form joined her on her perch, taking a moment to glance at the world she was so captured with. Letting Tala have his moment Anaya silently looked on, only to find her smile falter as Tala finally turned to look at her. Meeting the hidden blue gaze that settles on her Anaya was for the first time in months reminded of past events as she remembered just why she was prevented from seeing the eyes she had come to love, even if it was just during the day.

Although he didn't need them at night, it was force of habit that Tala continued to wear them even though he didn't have to. After the cybernetic enhancements he was given during the World Championships in Russia, compliments of Boris and Biovolt, they'd been no initial problems it was only later than any started to show.

For the last two years Tala had been having trouble with his sight, although he hid it well those who really knew him could see the pain he was going through. Although it only occurred every now and again it didn't take long for this team mates to realise that their captain was finding it difficult to see in bright light. It was only a year ago after the events in the last Championships that things had really taken a turn for the worse, when the attacks became more frequent and a particular bad occurrence almost left him blind that they found out just why Tala was having trouble. Seeking Mr Dickinson and Judy's help it came to light that the enhancements had worked a little to well in some aspects and there was no way to reserve the process; Tala's eyes had become that sensitive to light that in order to protect them he had to constantly wear the glasses designed for him during the day.

Although it was a reminder that never popped up nearly as much as it did, Anaya still found that when it did it hit her like a sledge hammer because in the end it was her fault. She was the reason Tala had even agreed to Boris's experiment, if she hadn't been so foolish Tala would never have handed himself over. Seeing the concern directed at her Anaya lifted her hands up before carefully removing the dark glasses, smiling as she saw the sapphire orbs beneath them.

Lowering her gaze as folded the glasses to her lap Anaya had a mere moment to dwell on the past before a hand gently lifted her head upwards.

"You shouldn't keep blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault. I choose to let them do this not you, I could just have easily said no."

"But Tala…."

Feeling the finger which placed its self over her lips Anaya found herself suddenly silenced as she looked with puzzlement towards the one before her. Taking the hint he gave Anaya closed the small distance between them, resting her back against his chest she soon found his arms placed around her in an embrace. Feeling the steady beating of his heart Anaya found herself running her fingers lightly over the arms which held her, content with where she was. After a moments silence Anaya finally heard Tala's reply to her protest.

"No buts. I've never nor will I never blame you for what happened to me. You know better than anyone that I will do anything to protect those I care about, especially you. I love you Anaya and I will go through what ever means necessary to protect you."

Hearing the truth in Tala's voice Anaya was unable to reply, momentarily lost for words as she pondered his information. Understanding where Tala was coming from Anaya knew that she returned the feelings whole heartily, knowing that with out a doubt for her they could be no other.

"So would I, no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I'm glad to hear it; otherwise I'd be worrying why you ever agreed to marry me."

"Tala!"

Giving a playful slap to her fiancé's arm Anaya could only join in his laughter as the mood between them lightened, old memories quickly forgotten as she pondered their future. There were so many uncertainties for them, yet despites the fears it provoked in her Anaya knew that with Tala and the others she'd willing take on any challenge that came her way.

"So did you ask him yet?"

"Not exactly."

"Tala, you can't keep putting it off. You need to ask him, he wouldn't refuse you know he'll be happy to be your bestman."

"Don't worry I'll ask him, speaking of asking have you asked Mariah yet?"

Hearing the silence that greeted him Tala quickly turned the tables on the girl he held as he remembered all the hassle she'd been placing on him about picking a best man.

"And you've been telling me to ask, do you know the grief I've been going through over this and you haven't even asked Mariah."

"Tala, there's no need to get mad."

"I don't tend to get mad; I'm planning on getting even."

Having a moment to ponder what he had said Anaya soon found herself vainly trying to escape Tala's grasp as she broke out in laughter. If there was ever one weakness she had it was being tickles and it was something Tala used to his advantage, especially when he wanted payback.

Realising she had a lot to answer for Anaya knew she would be getting no sleep any time soon, after all she had been making Tala's life a nightmare in regards to the fore coming wedding. Managing to wiggle free from Tala grasp Anaya could only offer an apologetic smile to the red head, knowing to well it wouldn't work as she once again tried to avoid his revenge.

To Be Continued.


End file.
